


Meet the Pack

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wolffe finally brings his brothers to meet Plo.
Series: Marks of the Force [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Meet the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Short recap if you need it: soul marks on Jedi led to them finding Kamino early and kriffing Sith plans.

Plo looked up as the boy he had befriended so early in the process came into his office after a brief knock. Behind him were two other boys of the same age, and Wolffe had a guarded look on his face, with his mind all but screaming anxiety.

Two months of trying to win this child's trust fully had been fraught, so Plo determined to be as patient as he could, for whatever had set the boy on edge.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Wolffe?"

"These… they are my batch mates."

Oh. Wolffe's batch had been nearly destroyed, and now the boy was trusting him with the identity of the remaining pair? He would need to tread softly. He looked at the pair, folding his hands in front of him. He noted their eyes taking in all of his appearance, from the mask and goggles to the talons and spots.

"May I know the names you've chosen?" he asked.

The one whose hair was already showing signs of turning pale answered. "I'm Sinker. This is Boost. He throws the explosives; I shoot them to make a bigger destruction pattern."

Clever. He let his tusks flex wide in pleasure. "Welcome, young ones. I trust you will aid Wolffe in our goal of helping all of you settle in here on Yavin."

"Yes sir!" Boost replied quickly. "Whatever you need."

There was fear motivating the fast response, and Plo considered all he knew of them. He then indicated Wolffe. 

"If you have not already moved them to your room, please do so. Whomever they displace can go back to where they were, if amenable, or other rooms if needed. Please bring them with you for the lessons with me."

They all relaxed, knowing they would be together. Plo wished more karma toward Kamino for that.


End file.
